This Life
by blonde-with-her-moments
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Marina who never gave a damn about life. Until her brother opened her eyes and pushed her into making a HUGE decision that will change everyone's life.
1. This Life

I don't anyone but the characters I made up. And also if having gay and lesbian relationships offend you don't read it. Sorry if there is rude language but I just think that is how that should be. Get over it.  
  
Fifteen year old Marina Lynn Snape was lying in her room one afternoon when her Uncle Severus Snape and her Potions Professor at her school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry walked into her room 3 weeks after summer holiday has started.  
"I wish to let you know that your brother has finally come home from school and he wishes to see you." Severus said.  
"Great tell him I will come and see him as soon as I am done lying around." She said still looking at her ceiling and inhaled deeply smelling her lavender incense burning.  
"Marina you can't hide forever." Said Severus.  
"What the fuck makes you think I am hiding?" she asked jumping up from her bed.  
When she was 3 months old her parents died. Leaving her and her 16- year-old brother Jaxon to her father's brother Severus Snape.  
"You are up in your room none stop and nothing can make you come out!" he yelled at her.  
"I know when I am hiding or not and I am not fucking hiding." She yelled and chucked a book at him. "Now get the fuck out of my room." Then she flopped back down onto her bed.  
"No not with the way you are talking to me. Marina listen I know your break up with Oliver was painful but that doesn't mean you need to take it out on me. Now get up Jaxon is waiting and we are having company." He said tapping her elbow signifying she needed to get up.  
"Whatever." She said and rolled back over to put her face in her velvet blood red comforter smelling her Tommy girl perfume.  
"GET UP NOW!" he yelled.  
"Fine, just jump back into your skin." She said and got out of bed.  
Marina was fully dressed in a black tee shirt that on the front says 'Naked Quidditch' and on the back it says 'how do YOU ride YOUR broomstick?' and olive green pants. Her hair was black like her everyone's hair on the Snape side of her family, but the strange thing is her hair has blood red tips that will always be on her hair. She was born with them there and it was her favorite part of herself and her hair stopped growing when it hit a certain length and her eyes are gray just like her mothers. But she wasn't tall like anyone in the family she was exactly 5" and it pissed her off. She just played with her hair that lay in curls like her mother's hair.  
"Are you coming?" asked Severus looking at her.  
"Yes uncle." She said and got off of her bed.  
She walked downstairs and there was her brother, the boy that changed the Snape name totally by announcing he was gay at the Snape Family Reunion. She changed it even more when she announced she was a bi-sexual the very same night. He was sitting downstairs in tight black leather pants, a blue silk shirt, his sandy blonde hair that he got from our mother up in spikes with blue tips. Jaxon was like the perfect guy, but for guys, he has his mother's sandy blonde hair, and his father's brown eyes. He had the Snape and Laen height also he was at least 6"3 and he was okay muscle wise.  
"Hey Rina." He said standing up to give her a hug.  
"Hey Jax." She said hugging him back.  
"So Severus who are our guests?" asked Jaxon sitting back down on the couch.  
"Well actually it is just one. The boy you both love Draco Malfoy." Severus said.  
"Whoop de do." They both said at once.  
"I thought you two liked Draco." Said Severus with a confused look.  
"We do but Sevy he comes here every fucking year when he gets pissed at his ass of a father. It gets rather kind of old." Said Jaxon.  
"You are just pissed because he ain't a fag." She said lifting up her shirt at the tattoo of a dragon around her belly button that she had just gotten.  
"I don't know why the fuck you think that thing is beautiful." Said Jaxon looking at it.  
"Because it is." She said putting her shirt back down. "So uncle when is Draco getting here?" Marina asked being nice for the first time today.  
"He should be here in about 5 minutes." Said Severus.  
"Well I should have told you this sooner but I was invited to a friends house for the summer I am going to go pack." Said Jaxon getting up and going to his room.  
"You fucking prat, you pack up and leave whenever the hell you please so you can be with your fucking male whores when are you going to get the picture that they use you for your looks only." Marina yelled at him at the top of her lungs.  
"Well honey I can't tell you that you aren't telling the truth but it is better being here." He said walking down with bags.  
"Well Jaxon you are just going to have to owl your friends and tell them you are not allowed to go any where this summer because your uncle is being a bitch if you want to because you are not going any where this holiday." Said Severus.  
"WHAT!" yelled Jaxon.  
"Yes my lovely neicew, I don't think I would really like you to leave this summer. I wish you to spend time with your family." Said Severus wrapping his arm around Jaxon's shoulders.  
"You fucking prick." Said Jaxon.  
"Take your stuff back upstairs." Said Severus. "By the way I forgot to mention this but Marcus Flint is also coming this summer. Maybe the rest of the Slytherin for Quidditch practice."  
"So Marcus Flint is also staying here for the rest of the summer." Said Marina.  
Severus nodded.  
"My life is going to be a living hell this summer." She said and plopped her body down onto the couch.  
"I don't think it will be that bad." Said Severus.  
As soon as he got done saying this his doorbell rang.  
"Hello Draco nice to see you again." Said Severus.  
"Nice to see you too sir." Said Draco.  
He sounded like he just ran 20 miles to get there.  
"You know where you will be staying." Said Severus.  
"Yes sir I do." Said Draco.  
"Well I will get Cinnamon to take your stuff to your room." Said Severus then he clapped twice.  
Immediately Cinnamon came into the room.  
"You called Master." She said looking up at him feebly.  
"Yes Cinnamon I would like you to take Mr. Malfoy's things to his room." Said Severus.  
Severus made up claps and whistles and such to call the house elf he wanted and he made one up that whoever could come should come. Marina figured he did this out of laziness.  
"So Marina what are you doing this summer?" asked Draco sitting across from her.  
"Trying to be a pain in the ass to my uncle." She said staring up at the ceiling.  
"You don't have to work hard at that." Said Severus as he came out with drinks.  
"Well looky, looky Uncle Sevy is actually being decent to our house elves." Said Jaxon coming down the stairs with his shirt now open.  
"Close that shirt right now Jaxon Joseph Snape." Barked Severus.  
"Meow." Said Jaxon and buttoned up his shirt.  
"So have any interesting relationships this year?" Jaxon asked his sister sitting on the arm of the couch where her head was.  
"Go eat a pussy." Said Marina.  
"I would rather suck a dick." Said Jaxon grinning from ear to ear.  
"You are gross." She said and closed her eyes.  
"You know what her relationship was for the past year Jaxon. He broke up with her now leave her be." Said Severus making some tea for himself.  
"Well doesn't that suck did he see you with a mudblood or a girl?" asked Jaxon still grinning.  
"Don't you ever just fucking leave me the hell alone!" she screamed. "Just because you fuck a different guy every night doesn't mean you need to rub your gay life in my face!"  
She walked into the kitchen and grabbed out Severus's full bottle of firewhiskey and downed it.  
"Shit girl can you drink." Said Jaxon standing in the doorway.  
"Fucking go away." She said and threw the bottle at him.  
It missed his head by 2 inches and he moved right after it hit the wall so he wouldn't get hit with a lot of glass.  
"And you are barely affected." Said Jaxon looking even more impressed.  
"Well if you would've been around to see the way she drank when she got home you wouldn't be that impressed." Said Severus muttering a spell to get rid of all the alcohol in Marina's body.  
There was about ¼ of a cup left in her body because she put a spell to try to keep Severus out of fiddling with what she puts in her body.  
"Why the fuck don't you let me die?" she screamed at Severus.  
"Because you deserve better then to die from that." He said taking a sip of his tea. "Draco would you like anything?"  
"No thanks sir." He said staring at Marina.  
"What the fuck are you staring at?" Marina again flipped.  
"Nothing." Said Draco and shrugged.  
"Fucking why won't you send us away we are horrible to you, we make your life a fucking living hell literally and you won't do shit to help yourself!" Marina said still yelling.  
"Because I promised your mother and father that I wouldn't let you go somewhere where you both would become vulnerable." Said Severus.  
Jaxon and Marina's parents died because they stopped following Voldemort and he now wanted to kill the only things that made Samuel and Mara quit being Death Eaters.  
"Well she isn't here so she wouldn't know the difference." Said Marina now talking in her normal voice.  
Suddenly there was another knock at the door.  
"Jaxon, no wait Marina get the door." Barked Severus.  
"Whatever." She said.  
She walked to the door and opened it to see Oliver's old rival captain Marcus Flint.  
"Hello Marina." He said.  
"Hello Marcus." She said. "Jaxon will show you to your room."  
"Alright." He said and watched Jaxon walk up to him.  
"You gay or straight?" Jaxon asked right away wasting no time.  
"Straight." Said Marcus.  
"Fuck all the cute straight guys." Jaxon said. "I surely wouldn't mind to." He said and then winked at Marcus.  
"Marina show Marcus to his room. I don't trust Jaxon." Said Severus.  
"Thanks for showing me the love Uncle Sevy, thanks for the love." Said Jaxon as he sat down.  
"It is just the fact you could turn Marcus into a fag." Severus mumbled.  
Marina caught what he said and let out a snort before facing Marcus.  
"Lets go." Marina said and stared up the stairs.  
"I don't get it." Said Marcus behind her.  
"Don't get what?" she asked.  
"The back of your shirt." He said.  
Marina turned around and let him read the front of it.  
"I get it now." He said as they continued walking.  
"Good, that just shows you aren't dense." Said Marina.  
"So have you heard from Oliver yet?" asked Flint.  
Marina didn't say anything until they go to Marcus's room.  
"Here is your fucking room, have fun with my faggot ass brother." She said and stormed down the stairs.  
She grabbed her matching olive green coat and her wand.  
"Where are you going?" asked Severus now standing up.  
"None of your damn business." She snapped.  
"What the hell is your problem?" asked Severus now right in front of her.  
"That stupid idiot that you call a good ex captain for your house team did something stupid and shoved his foot in his mouth!" she screamed at him.  
"I'm sorry I didn't know they where having troubles." Said Marcus walking down the stairs.  
"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her." Said Severus.  
"I'm sorry I didn't know, if I would have I wouldn't have said anything." Said Marcus looking at Marina.  
"Whatever. I am still leaving, god anywhere but here will be the best place on earth." Said Marina as she walked out of the house.  
She got outside and held out her wand.  
"Damn it why doesn't that fucking thing ever hurry up." She said now tapping her sneaker on the pavement.  
Suddenly the Knight Bus was right in front of her.  
"Where to my lady?" asked a guy that sounded he could be from the 1600's.  
Marina racked her mind for people she could go to, "Hermione Granger's."  
"Alright find a spot." He said and took off.  
In no time they where there.  
"Thanks." She said and got off.  
Marina walked up to the door and knocked.  
"Hello." Said Hermione said in shock.  
"Can I crash here for a couple days things aren't doing so well at my uncle's place and I need some where to crash." Said Marina leaning against the doorway.  
"Well, um, um, um." Hermione just stood there thinking.  
Marina thought to herself, 'god she looks so hot standing there thinking. Maybe I should just help her along. Yes that is what I will do.'  
Before Hermione could answer Marina pushed Hermione into the house against a wall and started kissing her. Marina licked Hermione's lips and Hermione opened them slightly. Marina slid her tongue into Hermione's mouth and pried her mouth open wider. Hermione slid her hands up Marina's sides and up under her shirt, then she moved her hands out and slid Marina's coat off and let it drop to the floor. Marina pulled Hermione's shirt off.  
"WOW." Marina said to herself. "I didn't know Hermione rolled this way. I didn't expect her to react like this either. Wait yes I did."  
Soon the girls had just their underwear on. Hermione pushed Marina onto the blue stripped couch and fell on top of Marina. Hermione kissed Marina on the lips then trailed off to her cheek, then jawbone, then neck, and her lips soon found their way to Marina's nipples.  
When Marina left Snape Manor it was 12:30, when Marina looked at the clock again it was 1:30.  
"I missed you Hermione." Said Marina taking deep breaths.  
"I missed you too." Said Hermione kissing Marina gently on the lips. "How is your summer?"  
"Horrible." Said Marina smelling cucumber melon perfume on Hermione.  
Hermione and Marina have been dating for about 3 months before school got out.  
"Come back to the Manor with me." Said Marina.  
"What, with Severus, Marcus, and Draco. No way." Said Hermione.  
"Well fine then if you change your mind just show up at the Snape Manor, I'll be there." Said Marina getting dressed.  
"What, where are you going?" asked Hermione pulling a blanket around her. "I thought you where staying for a few days."  
"I need to get going not that my uncle is worried, but I better go. I hope to see you later." Said Marina pulling Hermione into one last deep passionate kiss.  
"Bye." Said Hermione.  
Marina walked back outside and held out her wand. The bus was there in no time.  
"Where to my lady?" asked the bus driver.  
"Snape Manor." Said Marina handing him the correct amount of sickles.  
When Marina walked back into the manor all she heard was yelling.  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU AND NOT A TRACE OF WHERE YOU WERE NOTHING! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME WITH GUESTS HERE?" bellowed Severus.  
"Well if you cared at all about your guests you would keep your voice down Sevy and besides I was fine." Said Marina taking out a bottle of Thumbelena's Twist.  
"Sevy, Severus." Said Jaxon.  
"What?" asked Severus quickly.  
"If you bothered to check all of the signs you would noticed your niece got laid." Said Jaxon circling Marina. "But I wonder who it is."  
"None of your damn business who." She said.  
"Oh but my dear sister we should become close again after we both came out of the closet we no longer needed each other but dear we do now because I have a boyfriend I really need to talk to you about." Said Jaxon all giddy like.  
"Sevy where is Draco and Marcus?" asked Marina.  
"Outside the Slytherin Quidditch team said they wanted a quick practice so I am allowing them to. I will be outside supervising." Said Severus and he left.  
"So how great does your shagging partner shag?" asked Jaxon.  
"You wouldn't be interested." Said Marina taking a swig of Thumbelena's Twist and noticed it was non-alcoholic. "Smart move I would have died by the end of the summer."  
"Yes I would, maybe I wouldn't. You fucked a girl." Said Jaxon changing faces.  
"So what if I did." Said Marina blushing. "Who is it, is she a pureblood, ½-blood or less?" asked Jaxon sounding giddy again.  
"Muggle-born witch." She said.  
"Ouch that is going to leave a dent. But anyhow my boyfriend is coming over tonight. He said he is just goofing around you know just experimenting but I think he is in it for the long haul." Said Jaxon.  
"Cool." Said Marina finishing the bottle. "So are we having a fancy dinner tonight?"  
"Yes, you are to wear a dress and us guys are to wear nice clothes." Said Jaxon.  
"Well I don't want to wear a dress. That is so not me." Said Marina getting off the counter.  
"Well sister dear I must go collect him, he still doesn't know I have a sister or what my last name is. I bet he flips when he meets uncle. Tell him I will be back soon." Said Jaxon and he walked out.  
Right after Jaxon walked out the Slytherin Quidditch team walked in.  
"Severus." Said Marina.  
Everyone looked at her like it is Professor Snape not Severus.  
"Back down boys he is my uncle after all." She said giving them dirty glares.  
"Good evening boys see you in two weeks for another practice." Said Severus as boys began to disparate. "What is it Marina?"  
Marcus and Draco both went upstairs to shower and change.  
"Jaxon's boyfriend is coming over tonight for supper and might be staying the summer. Jaxon requests it be a elegant dinner and wishes we dress up." Said Marina.  
"Very well." Said Severus. "Go tell Draco and Marcus."  
"Yes sir." She said and walked out of the kitchen.  
She walked upstairs and knocked on the boy's doors at the same time.  
"What?" they both asked sticking their heads out.  
"You are to dress nicely for supper since Jaxon's new boyfriend will be joining us." Said Marina and she walked into her room.  
"I fucking hate him, he thinks he runs the fucking household. Oh yes listen to king Jaxon because he knows all." Said Marina chucking an old shoe at her closed window.  
She then turned on her stereo and put in her Evanescence c.d.  
"What to wear what to wear." Marina said to herself.  
She pulled out a plum colored dress that was very form fitting. It was a silk dress with a slit going up to about her middle thigh.  
"Severus would have a fit about this on." She said pulling out a very skanky red dress.  
"I think I will stick to the plum on." She said and took off her clothes and slid the dress on. "Shit I'm not gonna be able to wear a bra with this." She said looking and noticing her bra standing out.  
She slid the dress back off, pulled off her bra and slid the dress back on. She then pulled her hair up in chopsticks and let it fall all over the place. Then she slid on her matching heels.  
"Marina, Marcus, Draco time for supper." Severus bellowed up the stairs.  
They all walked out at the same time. Marcus and Draco stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Marina walk out of her room.  
"Common you guys." She said pulling at her necklace.  
They all walked downstairs and took their seats at the table. Soon after they sat down Jaxon walked in.  
"We're here." He said.  
Marina got up and walked to see who her brother's boyfriend was.  
"OH MY GOD!" said Marina loudly seeing it was a 5th year boy from Hogwarts.  
"What Marina?" asked Severus walking into the living room.  
He then took the same expression as Marina.  
"Hello." Said the raven-haired boy.  
"I can't believe you are dating Harry Potter." Said Marina loudly.  
"Lets just go eat." Said Severus turning around and swiftly walked back to the dining room.  
"That is why I didn't tell you who I lived with I wanted you to come tonight and the way you talk about my uncle I really didn't think you should know until now." Said Jaxon while Marina was still standing there.  
"Common hurry up Marina. I'm getting hungry." Said a voice other then Severus's.  
"Who is that?" asked Harry.  
"You will find out when we get in there." Said Marina. "Jaxon can I quick have a whisper with you."  
"Sure what is up sis?" he asked walking away from Harry.  
"This isn't good. Harry, Marcus, Draco and I are in rival houses. Draco and Harry are mortal enemies. This might not be the best thing on earth." She said.  
"Well we will find out. Lets not keep everyone waiting sister dear." He said and took Harry's hand.  
Marina walked back into the dining room first and took her place in between Marcus and Draco. Then Jaxon walked in holding Harry's hand. When Draco saw Harry his eyes bugged out of their sockets and he spit out his juice and started laughing.  
"Potter I had no idea you where a faggot." He said now roaring with laughter.  
Marina stepped on his shoed foot and she stepped hard.  
"Ouch you bitch." Said Draco.  
"What did you just say Mr. Malfoy?" asked Severus.  
"Nothing sir, it slipped." Said Draco.  
"It better not slip again." Said Severus.  
"So Jaxon how long have you and Harry been going out?" asked Marina.  
"I am not sure." Said Jaxon. "Not very long."  
"Then why where you going to go to a friend's in France this summer instead of stealing him from his uncle's?" asked Severus.  
Jaxon shot him a glare full of daggers.  
"For your information he was going to join me." Said Jaxon wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders.  
"He doesn't look very comfortable here." Said Marcus then he took a bite of his steak.  
"Well you wouldn't be very comfortable either if you boyfriend just had you show up a place where you didn't even know who he lived with." Said Harry.  
"Sorry Potter I didn't mean to offend you." Said Marcus.  
"I'm not very hungry uncle I think I might go for a quick ride around." Said Marina getting up from the table.  
"Sit down now." Said Severus. "This is suppose to be a nice dinner you will eat with us."  
"Whatever." She said sitting back down and started playing with her linguine.  
"I said you will eat with us, not play with your food." Said Severus trying to show Harry he had control of his nephew and niece.  
"Yes Severus." She said and took a small bite.  
"So Harry how long will you be staying here?" asked Severus.  
"As long as he wants." Said Jaxon. "I'm taking responsibility for him."  
"You make him sound less then you are Jaxon and he should be your equal not less then you." Said Marina.  
"Sorry if I made it sound that way." He said to Harry. "I just don't want you going back to those horrible people."  
"It's okay." Said Harry now starting to eat.  
"You didn't choice a very talk-a-tive beau did you." Said Marina.  
"He is shy around certain people." Said Jaxon.  
"No it is just the fact that he doesn't like anyone here but you." Said Draco.  
"Doesn't he like Marina?" asked Jaxon sounding confused.  
"Not really we often get into fights, and he usually loses." Said Marina.  
"Which is totally beyond me because he continues to beat Lord Voldemort." Said Draco laughing.  
"Shut the hell up Malfoy or I will make you." Said Harry standing up and turning red.  
"Down Sparky." Said Marina now laughing also.  
"Draco, and Marina leave right now." Said Severus. "I'll be talking to you both later."  
"Whatever." They both said and left.  
They walked upstairs right next to each other. When they got in between each other's doors they split up and walked into their rooms.  
When Marina got in there was an owl sitting there with a letter.  
"Hello Jamie." Said Marina noticing it was one of the owls from Hogsmeade.  
She took the letter off of her leg and the owl flew away. She opened it. It was a letter from Hermione.  
  
* Marina *  
How are you? I'm okay. I had a wonderful time today and I would like to see you again soon. I will understand if you where just blowing off some steam but I felt electricity when you first kissed me.  
Marina thought and felt that electricity flowing through her.  
I just wanted to say that and hope you come visit me or let me come visit you soon. And I might sound corny but I can sound that way when I am writing to my girlfriend. Just being stupid I guess. I was bored so I decided to write you. I sound like we just started going out. How horrible. Ha, ha, ha.  
  
* Love lotz, *  
Hermione Granger.  
  
Marina saw that and she blushed. She signs all of her letters like that. She then got out some parchment, a quill and some ink. It was her favorite ink Narcissa had gotten it for her when she turned 13, before her and Draco broke up. It was dragon's blood.  
She started a letter to Hermione.  
  
* Hermione *  
Hello. I'm okay, I had a great time today too. I am sorry if I shocked you by doing what I did but I couldn't stand how beautiful you looked and needed to take advantage of my opportunity. I felt the same electricity you did. I want you to come visit me next. But I must warn you Severus Snape is my uncle. Draco Malfoy and Marcus Flint are spending the summer with us (but you already knew that. Duh) and I have a 16-year-old brother that is a fag. He has a new boyfriend. None other then your best friend Harry Potter. I will come get you when you respond to this letter with just a simple ok. That is all I need. Hope to see you soon.  
* Love lots *  
Marina Snape.  
  
"There." She said as she let the parchment dry.  
She took out an envelope and addressed it. Then she took her eagle owl Nightmare out of her cage. Marina checked to make sure that the letter was dry and when it was she put it in the envelope and sealed it with a blood red seal that said Marina Snape on it.  
"Take this to Hermione Granger." She said.  
Nightmare hooted and left.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in." said Marina rolling over and put her face into her pillows.  
"Marina I have been called to do something for Professor Dumbledore. Narcissa will come here and watch over you because she is kind enough to do so. You behave and if you don't there will be hell to pay." Said Severus.  
"Yes Severus." Said Marina. "I will talk to you when you get back."  
"Bye." He said and left 


	2. Naughty Things, hurts and letters

She fell asleep before Narcissa even arrived.  
The next morning Marina walked out of her room in short shorts that where blue and had white playboy bunnies on them and a white tee shirt that was Jaxon's that had PORN STAR written in blue flames.  
"Good morning dear." Said Narcissa smiling happily.  
"Morning Narcissa." Marina said playing with her hair.  
"How did you sleep last night?" she asked putting milk on the table.  
"Fine." Said Marina sitting down at the table between Marcus and Draco.  
"Why in the hell are you wearing my shirt?" asked Jaxon rather loudly.  
"Because you woke me up about 5 times last night screaming." Said Marina shooting death glares at him.  
"I feel the same way." Said Draco.  
"Not the only one." Said Marcus.  
"Well I'm sorry but I was very what would you say excited." Said Jaxon liking his lips and blushing.  
"You didn't have to tell us." Said Draco smiling. "We could tell because all I heard was HARRY, HARRY, HARRY, YES, YES, YES!"  
They all burst out laughing but Jaxon and Narcissa.  
"Yeah then when Harry was on the bottom was HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH, and screaming and an occasional JAXON!" said Marina and they started laughing even harder.  
Jaxon was blushing and Narcissa was frowning.  
"Now I expect better behavior from you then that." Said Narcissa. "Especially you Marina dear."  
"Sorry." Marcus, Draco and Marina said at once.  
"It's okay, I needed to hear that now I know to use a silencing charm." Said Jaxon.  
"Good morning everyone." Said Harry sitting down in smiles.  
"Good morning." Said Marcus, Jaxon, Marina, Draco and Narcissa at once.  
"Did you sleep well Harry?" asked Marina smiling.  
"Don't say a word Harry." Said Jaxon warningly as Harry sat down.  
They ate in quiet.  
"Would you please put something else on dear?" Narcissa asked Marina.  
"No I won't I actually like this look." Said Marina getting up from the table.  
"Where are you going?" Narcissa asked.  
"None of your damn business." She said went into the broom-closet and grabbed out her Lightening 420 that just came out the day before.  
"Where in the hell are you going?" she asked coming into the entryway.  
"If I wanted you to know I would have told you." Marina said walking out the door getting on her broom and taking off.  
Pretty soon Draco, Marcus, Jaxon and Harry where up in the air chasing her. Draco got near her and grabbed her wrist. She bit him and he tried slapping her but she flung herself off her broom holding onto the broom handle.  
"You are crazy." Said Jaxon getting under her.  
Without doing anything the broom started moving with her still holding onto the handle. When she was out of grasp she flung herself back up and took off.  
She got into a certain spot her broom bounced back and fell to the ground. Narcissa was watching and she cast a floating charm so that Marina didn't get hurt.  
"Oh my god Marina, Marina." Said Jaxon getting off his broom and started running at her.  
"Marina are you ok?" asked Draco now at her side.  
"Yeah what happened?" she asked still lying on the ground.  
"That prick of an uncle of ours forgot to inform us that he put a charm around his house to keep us from flying out of grounds." Said Jaxon helping her up.  
"Well why in the hell didn't he tell you?" asked Draco also helping her up.  
"Because he knew we would find a counter spell for it." Said Marina wiping grass off of her shorts.  
"Your broom is okay." Said Marcus bringing it to her.  
"I don't care about the fucking broom." She said.  
"Hey whose owl is that?" asked Draco pointing to the owl coming towards them.  
"It is mine. It's Nightmare." She said.  
"Nightmare?" asked Draco and Marcus at the same time.  
"Yes I got her when I was three. I named her after something that would comfort me. Which in a strange way nightmares did." She said.  
The owl landed on her arm and nipped her nose.  
"You got a letter for me. Common we will go inside and get you some crackers." Said Marina heading to the door.  
"Aren't you going to tell us who it's from?" asked Jaxon.  
"What the hell do you think." Screamed Marina as she walked back into the house.  
Narcissa was walking around making herself busy.  
"Thank you Narcissa." Said Marina giving Nightmare some crackers.  
"Your welcome dear." She said smiling.  
Then Marina went upstairs. She opened the letter it was from Hermione.  
All it said was, "okay."  
Marina then went a put on a pair of blue plaid pants and sneakers. She then ran downstairs.  
"Narcissa I am bringing a guest here for the rest of the summer she is going to tutor me in Muggle Studies and History of Magic." Said Marina walking towards the door.  
"Who is it dear?" asked Narcissa.  
"Hermione Granger." Said Marina.  
"Isn't that the muggle-born that Draco is enemies with?" asked Narcissa.  
"Yes him, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger have been enemies since the first day of our first year at Hogwarts." Said Marina. "Can I go now?"  
"Yes you may and did you say she is staying for the rest of the summer?" asked Narcissa.  
"Yes I did. See you later." Said Marina and she walked out of the house and held out her wand.  
"Where are you going?" asked Draco running over by her.  
"I am going to pick up my tutor." Said Marina as the bus came screeching to a halt.  
"I guess I will just go with you." He said climbing on the bus with her.  
"You don't like who my tutor is, hell I don't like her." Said Marina lying.  
"Who is your tutor?" he asked taking a seat on the third floor of the bus.  
"Hermione Granger." She said sitting down next to him.  
"What!" he said a little to loudly.  
"Chill Draco baby." She said getting up and sitting on his lap. "We are just going to study, she is going to help me raise my grades" she said lying again. But she thought to herself which isn't exactly a lie.  
"Well I think as long as you are persuading me this will be okay I should be okay with this." Said Draco smirking evilly at her.  
"How am I persuading you?" she asked.  
"Look at where you are sitting, this and this." He said and kissed her forcefully, "should help."  
She looked at him and started kissing him again. Before Draco could do more Marina made him stop because she was excited to see Hermione again.  
"Hermione Grangers." Said the bus driver.  
They walked down and out of the bus as quickly as they could.  
"Well this isn't a bad looking home." Said Draco.  
"Just please don't say or do anything stupid." Said Marina as she walked up and knocked on the door.  
As soon as she knocked the door flew open. There stood Hermione in tight jeans and a halter-top.  
Marina gulped and Draco's eyes popped out of their sockets once more.  
"Hello." Said Hermione smiling from ear to ear.  
"Hello." Said Marina trying to hold back a grin and a kiss.  
"Well why is Draco here?" Hermione asked.  
"Because he wanted to keep me company. So do you have your books?" asked Marina.  
"What books?" asked Hermione looking at Marina curiously.  
"What books oh jeez aren't we such a kidder. Draco you stay down here and don't do anything stupid. Lets go up to your room Hermione." Said Marina wrapping her arm around Hermione's shoulders and smelled her perfume again.  
"Okay." Said Hermione still looking at her funny.  
They ran up the stairs and walked into Hermione's room.  
"What books?" asked Hermione.  
Before Marina wanted to answer she pulled Hermione into a passionate kiss.  
"You are staying the rest of the summer with me to as I said tutor me. Or you wouldn't be able to stay." Said Marina pulling Hermione into another kiss.  
"The whole summer, I need more clothes." Said Hermione.  
"Forget the clothes, grab your books and lets go." Said Marina heading towards the door. "Draco is probably getting suspicious."  
"What is going to happen between me and you?" asked Hermione digging out her History of Magic book and her Muggle Studies books.  
"We can still have what we want to and still do whatever we want, but if Draco flirts, and we do stuff please I am just doing this so they don't get suspicious." Said Marina  
"Why are you so worried about us getting caught, I mean you have to have pissed off your family already it's not like you haven't pissed him off before." Said Hermione.  
They walked downstairs and Draco was just sitting on the couch with his eyes closed.  
Marina walked right up in front of his face and said, "lets go buddy."  
He jumped and Marina and Hermione started laughing.  
"Who told you to start laughing mudblood?" asked Draco sharply.  
"Fuck you Draco." Said Hermione snapping back.  
"Not so tuff without Harry and Ron now are we?'' asked Draco.  
"Back off Draco, put your past with her behind you and fucking stop calling her mudblood if she is worse then you why does she get better grades, and why do more people want to hang around her rather then you." Marina asked sounding pissed off.  
"Back off Rover, I was just having a conversation." Said Draco before he was cut off.  
"If you call conversations making fun of people yeah then you where but you weren't having a conversation you where making fun of each other." Marina said now screaming.  
"Chill Marina, just please chill." Said Hermione.  
"Don't say anything to her mudblood." Said Draco.  
"Don't fucking talk to her like that Draco. Don't." said Marina.  
"Can we just go?" asked Hermione.  
Before Draco could open up his mouth Marina said, "yes we can."  
They walked outside and Draco wrapped his arm casually around Marina's waist. Marina put her head on his shoulder. Hermione looked like she was about to cry.  
"Where to?" asked a pimply looking boy named George.  
"Snape Manor." Said Draco climbing on.  
Even though he didn't want to he paid for Marina, himself and Hermione.  
"Thank you Draco." Said Hermione softly.  
"Your welcome." He said.  
They again took seats on the third floor.  
"So what are you tutoring Marina in?" Draco asked Hermione.  
"Muggle Studies and History of Magic." Said Hermione not even looking at him.  
She was watching him playing with Marina's thumbs.  
"What is your problem?' Draco asked noticing she was staring at Marina.  
"What?" asked Hermione. "I don't have a problem Malfoy and if I did it would be you." She snapped back.  
"Knock it off you two seriously." Said Marina moving.  
"Look what you did." Marina heard Draco saying.  
He got up and went to sit by her.  
"What makes you think it was Hermione's fault. Maybe it wasn't just hers. Maybe it was yours too." She said and moved back over towards Hermione.  
"Hey." Said Hermione as Marina sat down next to her.  
"Hey, look I'm sorry about having to hide all this but." Said Marina.  
Marina couldn't finish what she was going to say because Hermione pulled her into a quick, forceful but passionate kiss.  
"Hermione what about Draco?" asked Marina after Hermione pulled out of it.  
"Fuck him I don't care what he thinks." She said taking Marina's hand.  
"I like your idea." Said Marina pulling Hermione onto her lap and started making out with her.  
"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS?" asked Draco walking over near them.  
"Two people making out Draco what does it look like?" asked Hermione.  
"Yes but Marina and you, a mudblood making out like right here. Common Marina you know better." Said Draco looking shocked.  
"No Draco I don't." she said putting her hands on Hermione's ass.  
"Well then I am just going to watch you two." Said Draco smiling widely.  
"That is the first time I have ever saw him smile." Hermione whispered to Marina.  
"It won't be the last. If you don't want him to smile get off my lap." Marina whispered and Hermione got off.  
"You girls blow." Said Draco now looking disappointed.  
"No I don't give head Drakey." Said Marina.  
He just glared at them.  
"Draco will you not tell anyone?" asked Hermione.  
"He won't he knows what Severus will do to him if this gets out any where." Marina said putting her head back.  
"SNAPE MANOR!" a voice yelled up.  
Draco grabbed Hermione's trunks and we walked out of the bus.  
"Thank you Draco." Said Hermione.  
"Your welcome." He said and we walked into the house.  
"WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DRACO AUGUSTUS MALFOY?" screamed Narcissa as soon as we walked in the door.  
She was wearing dirty jeans, a dirty gray tee shirt, and gardening gloves. So the three of them could tell where she has been.  
"I went with Marina to get her tutor." Said Draco turning red.  
"NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME YOU TELL ME FIRST GOD DAMN IT!" she screamed.  
"I'm sorry mum." Said Draco.  
Then they heard moans and screams upstairs.  
Draco and Marina smiled but Hermione looked disgusted.  
"You two leave them alone." Said Narcissa looking at us warningly.  
"Oh mum where is the faith?" asked Draco.  
"Not with you two right now." Said Narcissa. "Now show Ms. Granger to her room."  
"Alright ma'am." Said Marina and then her, Draco and Hermione walked upstairs.  
The moans and screams got louder as they got closer to Jaxon's room.  
"Shall we?" asked Draco grinning devilishly.  
"Yes we shall." Said Marina also grinning that way.  
"What are we going to do?" asked Hermione looking worried.  
"Don't worry about it, we are just gonna pay a little visit to our favorite fags." Said Draco.  
"Lets go." Said Marina opening the door and walking in. "I just wanted to announce that we have another guest."  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" screamed Jaxon.  
Draco and Marina fell down laughing so hard. Hermione turned and walked out.  
"That is an interesting view." Draco managed to say. "I have never seen two guys go at it. I take it Harry you prefer to be on bottom."  
Draco and Marina both cracked up again while Jaxon pulled away from Harry.  
"Go to hell Marina this is really harsh." Said Jaxon looking at her with hurt eyes.  
"Been there, I have been living for 15 years so I say I still am in hell." She said her eyes burning with fury.  
"Lets go Rina." Said Draco picking her up and pulling her out of the room.  
"I didn't need to see that." Said Hermione.  
"Common Hermione." Said Marina taking Hermione's hand and her trunks.  
Marina walked into her room, shut the door charmed it with an unlocking spell, and a silencing charm. She pushed Hermione down onto the bed and started kissing her furiously and her hands exploring Hermione's body anxiously.  
They got down and dirty for about an hour.  
"TIME FOR SUPPER!" they heard Narcissa yell.  
"Lets go." Marina said getting dressed.  
"God I'm glad I came." Said Hermione smiling.  
She was in her pants and bra and Marina walked up to her and kissed her. Marina smiled at the little moan Hermione let out.  
"I don't know how all Slytherin's have such a sex drive to them but I like it." Said Hermione kissing Marina again.  
When she pulled away Marina let out a soft laugh and then went downstairs.  
"Great you two are finally down." Said Narcissa.  
Marina sat down in between Draco and Marcus. Hermione sat down next to Harry and didn't say a word. Harry didn't recognize her because of her tight clothes and her hair was now black with electric blue tips and straight and her body changed for the better.  
"So Hermione what are you tutoring Marina in again, I actually might need some help in those classes." Said Draco so that Harry knew Hermione was sitting next to him.  
Marina and Draco saw him blush and let out a snicker.  
"I want you two to leave Harry and Jaxon alone, they haven't done anything to you." Said Narcissa sounding disappointed.  
"Other then the fact they don't know how to use silencing charms we don't have a problem with them." Said Draco.  
"I tried but I can't get them right." Said Jaxon looking embarrassed.  
"Not our problem. Maybe you should move to the basement Jax." Marina said and continued eating.  
"Shut the hell up Marina I am fucking sick and tired of you pissing me off because you fucking hate your life. Well you know what I like mine and you don't fucking have to punish me for your life being a fucked up one!" Jaxon yelled and stood up.  
Marina didn't say anything and just looked at Jaxon.  
"See you won't even stand up for yourself you know how fucked up it is. You have become a heartless bitch Marina. You used to be so passionate about everything. Then something or someone fucked you up and you become a heartless bitch, I used to be able to read what you felt by looking in your eyes, Marina there is nothing there but coldness, and hatred. That isn't you and it never will look good on you." Said Jaxon and he walked away.  
"Jaxon apologize right now." Said Narcissa.  
"No Narcissa he doesn't have to because he is right. I am a heartless bitch and all I have left in life is hatred for people I'm not capable of loving anyone ever again. No matter who it is." Marina said looking at Hermione. "I won't show hurt, I won't show pain, I won't show love there is nothing left inside me but a cold heart that is falling apart because of some old boyfriends and a couple girlfriends." She said still not showing any emotion. "Jaxon you are right and you won't have to deal with me any more." Said Marina and she walked out of the dinning room.  
"Marina I didn't mean any of it you just pissed me off." Said Jaxon grabbing her hands.  
For once in Marina's life her eyes showed hatred towards her brother and her eyes showed she wanted to cause pain and not be a pain.  
"Let go Jaxon." Marina barked.  
He obeyed and let go. Marina walked upstairs and slammed her door. She got out a quill that would write for itself and 5 pieces of parchment and started talking.  
  
Severus~  
Hey there it's me Marina. I'm sorry for the pain and torture I have caused you for 15 years of my life. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you, I'm sorry for the pain I just caused you but everything in my life's a screw up and I don't want to hurt anyone any more. Jaxon opened my eyes the night after you left. All I do is inflict pain on people and all I am is a heartless bitch that shows nothing but hatred now. For the first time in my life I wanted to kill Jaxon, I should never ever want to cause that much pain to my brother. I just wanted to write this to you and let you know I did love you even if I didn't show it.  
  
She then sealed it and started talking again.  
  
Hermione~  
You where the one thing that made me happy and I'm sorry I did this so early in our relationship. I truly cared for you, one of the 5 people I did love with all my heart and soul. You are a lucky one Hermione Granger and thank you for showing me that not everything in life is hurtful. I treated you like shit since our first week of our first year, and you forgave me and actually showed that you cared for me like I cared for you. Me being rude to you is actually me showing how much I cared or loved you. But Jaxon was right it just took what he said to me tonight before I realized the truth. I love you Hermione Granger and I always will in a way have. Get over me if you cared about me and find someone that will love you the way you deserve. Take care and good luck in everything you do.  
  
She then sealed that one and started a letter to Oliver.  
  
Oliver~  
I know you think I hated you after you broke up with me. But you deserved better and you will get it. I never hated you, actually I loved you. You are one of the 5 people I loved with everything I have and I wanted you to know that.  
Marina (in case you didn't get it was me.)  
  
She sealed that letter and started crying.  
"Two more letters." She said and started taking for the 4th time.  
  
Draco~  
Hey baby. I know you where like the perfect guy for me, if only I didn't love a girl. You know whom that girl is Draco, and please take care of her for me because I don't want her to get hurt. You are the #2 guy in my life. You are 2nd after Severus. You beat my brother aren't you lucky. Please don't hurt over me too much for this needed to be done. My brother was right I am heartless and I never would be capable of love. If only I thought he was feel for you is love and I do love you, wrong. But the emotion I had but never felt was love, please I am begging you please watch over, comfort and take care of Hermione for me because you two need each other more then any one else on earth. Believe me Draco I love you and I want you to move on because I know you still care about me after 2 years. I still loved you, but I worked my hardest to move on and I guess I did. If you wanna know the 5 people I truly loved with all my life I will write it in order. Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Jaxon Snape and Oliver Wood. Just because I know you would be curious.  
I love you.  
  
She sealed that letter and wiped away her tears.  
"Now for the hardest letter." She said and started talking again.  
  
Jaxon~  
Jaxon my faggot brother. I love you and I always will I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you over my lifetime. No words will ever be able to show how sorry I am for this and I want you to know that you showed me the real me when you said I was a heartless bitch. I know you didn't mean it because you where just pissed at me, but I know you where right. You always have been the brains of the family and I guess you just needed to tell me about the real me. I have a will in my top desk drawer, you know the one that is always locked. Well the password to get in is, NEVER FORGET THE ONES YOU LOVE BECAUSE THEY WILL NEVER FORGET YOU. All my possessions to the 5 people that I have ever loved with all my life you will be shocked because that girl that I shagged she was with us tonight. I just want you to always show people your emotions it takes a bigger person to show then to hide. I love you bro. And now I will take all the pain away.  
Marina sealed the letter. She screamed loudly, cut her wrists and said two words that should never be said together, "Adava Kadavra." 


	3. What Happens Next

Jaxon, Harry, Draco, Hermione and Marcus ran upstairs to see what the scream was for. They walked into the room and saw Marina lying there in a puddle of blood.  
"Marina, Marina wake up." Said Jaxon sitting on his knees in her blood.  
"She's gone Jaxon." Said Marcus.  
"No she can't be gone, I didn't mean any of it Marina. I hope you knew that." Said Jaxon putting his head on her chest and crying.  
"Here Jaxon read this." Said Hermione handing him a letter. "This is yours Draco." Said Hermione handing him a letter. "Nightmare take these to Oliver Wood and Severus Snape." Said Hermione tying the letters on her leg.  
Hermione was the first to let out huge sobs then Jaxon and followed by Draco even though he knew he shouldn't show emotion.  
"Hermione can I talk to you?" asked Draco walking out of the room.  
She followed him.  
"Marina said I needed to take care of you, watch you, help you and comfort you. Before I can do that I need to say I'm sorry for everything I have done to you." He said wiping away some tears.  
"I forgive you Draco." Said Hermione throwing herself into his arms.  
They just stood there in the hallway crying and holding each other. Soon Narcissa walked up the stairs and seeing Hermione and Draco she started crying too.  
Two days past and they had the wake and then the funeral.  
Jaxon and Harry ended up breaking up and never seeing each other again. Draco and Hermione actually fell deeply in love and got married 2 years after graduation and had a little girl whose name was Marina Lynn Malfoy a year later. Oliver lived to be 24 and then died in a Quidditch Match against Ireland. Snape continued teaching but it was hard for him, but he made it through. Jaxon died of alcoholism at the age of 19. 


End file.
